Organised Plans
by Huhuchocolate
Summary: Flint might be seen as a walking disaster at first sight, but somehow ; everything he does falls into place and makes sense. How does he do it? Volkner's at a loss to explain that matter...


_Ring!!!! Ring!!!!! _The sharp ringing of the alarm clock filled the bedroom of a certain sinnoh elite four member. Almost at once, Flint jumped out of bed and bounced several times on the bed, making it emit a familiar squeaky sound he loved. He caught sight of himself through the mirror, clad in orange pajamas which clashed with his messy afro-style hair.

Yup, now was time for the grand entrance. "YEEHAA!" Flint yelled as he jumped off the bed and onto the floor, making a loud noise which sounded like, _BANG THUMP CRASH! _"There was a certain silence in the tower of the rooms of the elite four, before… "FLINT!!!!!" yelled out an angry, usually dignified female voice which could only have belonged to the champion Cynthia.

Sniggering, Flint crossed the room in a few strides with his long legs and opened his bedroom door. Putting on an innocent face, he looked out of the door. "YES, CYNTHIA?!" he called out angelically. His room was on the topmost tower, and Cynthia's was on the second floor. So if she ever wanted to charge up and give him a scolding, he always had enough time to jump out on drifblim and fly out of harm's way.

"URRHGHAHHH!" Was the half-strangled reply that came from the usually dignified champion. Flint sniggered some more as he got ready to go down for breakfast. Oh, how he loved being the prankster of the elite four. The elite four would seem to be too quiet without his tricks.

When the happy guy went down for breakfast, everyone was there excluding Cynthia and Lucian. Flint's conclusion to this was the psychic had gone to comfort an angry Cynthia. After all, everyone knows Lucian has a thing for Cynthia. Flint sniggered to himself. Aaron was gobbling up a plateful of bacon and eggs while Bertha was busy sitting in a chair while knitting… something.

"Mornin', gang!" Flint called out, his voice ringing into the silent kitchen apart from Aaron's munching. "Mph- morning," Aaron mumbled through his mouthful of eggs. Bertha shot him a reproving glare. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Aaron. You always do that and it is very degrading," she scolded lightly, before turning to Flint. "And you," Flint braced himself for the long lecture to come from her. "You're always making noise in the morning. It's so inconsiderate and you shouldn't be doing that," Bertha said angrily.

"Oh, chill out, Bertha!" he said, grabbing a piece of toast before rushing out of the kitchen. "Where do you think you're going, young man?" she cried out after him. "To Volkner's! I can't leave him for a minute or else he'll die from boredom- of himself!" Flint laughed loudly from the corridor before a door slamming told them both he was gone.

"That boy," Bertha grumbled to herself, shaking her head slightly. Her mood was sour and she felt angry. Aaron took a gulp of orange juice. "You've got to admit, gramma, he's funny! And it's certainly he's style, you know? Well, I've got to go train my bugs now," Aaron said. Lately, Aaron seemed to be training his pokemon even harder now till they were all tired out. Maybe it was because he kept getting defeated… That did it. "Who are you calling 'Gramma'?!" she bawled at him, throwing a saucepan nearby in his direction.

It hit him right on the head and he fell down, fainting. "One hit and you're down. I wouldn't want you for a pokemon," she grumbled darkly, before continuing her knitting. Through the window, a certain red-haired person laughed as he watched the bug-type love fall to the ground.

"Volkner! Hey, Volkner!" Flint called out towards his blonde-haired friend. Flint had gone to the gym only to find Volkner wasn't there. He did guess however, that Volkner would probably be in the light house. And as always, he was right, in an infuriating way. Volkner thought.

People stared at the famous elite four as he made his way towards the gym leader and flung one arm around him. If Flint noticed the stares, he just ignored them. "So how's my pal doin'?" Flint asked cheerily. Volkner looked at him, deadpan. "You do know people are staring?"

Flint leaned against the railings of the lighthouse. "I can't help being famous, Volkner… After all, I am the coolest among the elite four," he added jokingly. Volkner sighed and stared out at the sea again. "Even though Aaron might have fan girls… And Lucian is always head-hunted for scientific book stuff… And Bertha with her famous cooking and Cynthia for being champion- But I still say I'm okay," Flint said to Volkner.

"Yeah-yeah… Anyway, Flint," he interrupted lazily. "Yeah, Volkner?" Flint perked up. "Why are you here?" he asked. Flint looked miffed for about a moment. Then he replied. "You really are clueless, aren't you?" Flint asked him, looking serious for once. The gym leader remained silent, looking questioningly at him. "I can't believe you don't know! We're like best friends and everything and you don't know?!" Flint cried out, throwing his hands in the air. There was a silence in the light house.

Volkner turned red as he saw many people turning to stare at them.

Flint was making a scene in which Volkner was looking bad in. "Uhm- Flint?" Flint stopped in mid-rant and turned to him. "Yes, buddy?"

Volkner raised his eyebrows at the term but decided to ignore it- for now. "Why don't you just tell me?" Flint looked at him. "Ah, well. Guess you're right. I can't help it if I have a dense friend like you," he sighed resignedly. "Hey!" The blonde replied to the red-head in annoyance.

Flint ignored him, but continued. "Ya see, Volk. This is what I call my daily routine." Volkner creased his eyebrows. "Daily routine?" he repeated, dumb-founded. 'Yeah," Flint looked at him weirdly. "Everyone has a routine. My routine," he exclaimed grandly. "Is firstly to wake up in the morning, wake the others up in a cool 'me' way, and go see my ol' pal Volkie," he explained. "Oh," Volkner replied.

"Does it involve people being destructed in the way?" Volkner asked casually. "Nah. In any way, I try to make it good. Sure, Cynthia got mad, but she must be having tons of fun talking to Lucian now, and everyone knows he's got a thing for her… and maybe even vice versa. Even if I can't see that happening…" Flint rambled.

"Yeah, I made Bertha rant, but she made Aaron faint and he's probably having a peaceful time sleeping now. And so is his pokemon! He's been training them too hard now; I think they deserve a break. And Bertha gets some peace and quiet right? So basically, I HAVE made every body's day," he said confidently. Volkner rubbed his face, feeling puzzled at his friend's routine.

"Whoops! Look at the time, Volk! I've gotta go now, or else I'll be late," Flint said, rushing off towards the elevator. "See ya!" The afro- haired elite four disappeared as fast as he appeared. Volkner watched the elevator doors closed and rubbed his temples. Flint took out a lot of energy from him. Suddenly he noticed a piece of paper floating down to the floor. He walked over and grabbed it.

Volkner raised his eyebrows when he recognized Flint's hand-writing. The paper was filled with complicated plans and the sentences ' Make sure A provokes B' and ' C and L get together' flashed up at him.

Volkner hated to admit it, but Flint was more organized than he let on…


End file.
